Wendy Marvell (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850647 |no = 8465 |element = Light |altname = Wendy Marvell |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 109, 118 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 13, 13, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 58, 61, 67, 70, 76, 79, 85, 88, 94, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127, 133 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 64, 73, 82, 91, 100 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136 |ubb_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer who draws her power from the air around her. She excels at healing magic, and is able to cure even wounds inflicted by a dragon. After the Nirvana incident, Wendy became a member of Fairy Tail. Although she has a shy personality, Wendy has grown familiar with her guildmates and enjoys her time with them. |summon = I...don't really know what it is to have fun in battle...but, this is for my guild, so I'm going to do everything I can! |fusion = Even I can fight at full strength at times like these! |evolution = |hp_base = 5470 |atk_base = 2256 |def_base = 2256 |rec_base = 2248 |hp_lord = 7814 |atk_lord = 3223 |def_lord = 3237 |rec_lord = 3211 |hp_anima = 8706 |rec_anima = 2973 |atk_breaker = 3461 |def_breaker = 2999 |def_guardian = 3475 |rec_guardian = 3092 |def_oracle = 3118 |rec_oracle = 3568 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Light types, enormously boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts Spark damage & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 300% BB Atk & 150% Spark |bb = Sky Drill Lv. 1 |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 1 turn, hugely restores HP & removes all status ailments and Atk Def, Rec reduction effects |bbnote = 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 15% chance to recast & heals 4000~4500 +40% Rec HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Sky Drill Lv. 2 |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP for AoE, 200% + 800% * HP / max HP for single target, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% BB Atk & 170% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Sky Drill Lv. 3 |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate and Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 450% Spark & 100% Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Enchanter |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies & greatly boosts Light elemental damage |esnote = 100% Light elemental damage |evofrom = |evointo = 850648 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Totem |evomats6 = Light Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Light Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Collaboration Summon I **Oct. 31, 07:00 PST - Nov. 14, 06:59 PST (2018) **Nov. 21, 07:00 PST - Nov. 28, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Wendy1 }}